


Dancing in the Dark

by SeleneLaufeyson



Series: The Evolution of Reddie [3]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cheesy romance, Cute, Dancing, Fluff, Living Together, Love, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneLaufeyson/pseuds/SeleneLaufeyson
Summary: Richie and Eddie share a dorm room, which means Eddie sees a lot more of Richie than he anticipated. He also learns that Richie is a cheesy romantic boy.





	Dancing in the Dark

Eddie and Richie shared a dorm room, which meant their beds got pushed together the second they entered the room. Their desks were also next to each other (not that Richie ever used his) and their clothes were a jumbled mess between the two closet spaces. They had a small bathroom with a shower, that would be cleaned once a week by the dorm services, and a tiny fridge. They had their schedules posted on the bathroom door, photos of them hung up above the bed and notes from the other Losers on their desks. It was a cute space, but it also meant Eddie saw a lot more of Richie than he had anticipated.

Meaning, he saw Richie naked by day two. Eddie should have been in class, but his schedule changed last minute and he hadn’t posted the updated version. So, he came back and walked in on Richie eating a donut naked in bed.

“RICHIE.” He dropped his bag and shut the door quickly. Richie blushed and yanked a blanket over himself.

“Eds what the hell I thought you had class!”

“I did but it got moved!” Eddie wasn’t sure where to look, “Did you just shower or something?”

“I uh, well the thing is, I was going to shower, but then I got hungry so I got a donut, and I didn’t want to eat it in the shower so I sat in the bed,” he gestured to the donut and the bed as he was speaking.

“Richie! That’s disgusting you’ll get crumbs everywhere!” Now having a reason to yank the blanket off him, Eddie went over to the bed and ripped the blankets off to shake crumbs out. He blushed as he glanced at Richie’s naked body, trying to focus on the blankets but failing.

“You’re not subtle,” Richie laughed and finished his donut. “And you’re more than welcome to join me in the shower,” he hopped off the bed, winked, and went into the bathroom. He left the door cracked open though in case Eddie wanted to join. Still blushing, Eddie made the bed and put on Richie’s sweatpants and one of his shirts. He pulled out his notes from class and placed them on the desk to do homework, but the water in the shower stopped running and Richie came out with a towel loosely wrapped around his waist.

“The blankets are clean now! No thanks to you,” Eddie pointed to the bed but couldn’t stop staring at Richie.

“Would you rather me take the towel off? And why are you wearing all of my clothes? Those are my favorite sweatpants!” He walked over and poked Eddie’s nose. Eddie swatted his hand away and rolled his eyes.

“Because I’m your boyfriend dumbass, I’m going to wear your clothes.”

“I have nothing to wear,” he gestured to his mostly naked body.

“You have other clothes!” Eddie pointed to the closet full of clothes.

“But you have my favorite sweatpants!” he pretended to pout and Eddie smirked.

“Fine, you can have them back,” he slipped the sweatpants off and placed them in Richie’s arms. “Oh right, can’t forget the shirt,” he took off Richie’s shirt and gave it to him, “Better?” Richie’s jaw dropped.

“Uh, yea, yea that’s fine. You’re fine, fuck,” Richie dropped his clothes and grabbed Eddie’s face, pulling him into a rather passionate kiss. Eddie quickly wrapped his arms around Richie’s neck, and then Richie’s towel fell. He started laughing and Eddie looked down.

“You didn’t have that on there very well,” he commented smiling.

“Wanted to make it easy for you to pull off,” he winked and slipped his sweatpants on. “Do your homework, I don’t want to distract you anymore,” he kissed his forehead and hopped onto the bed.

“I can’t tell if I’m mad at you or grateful that you’re letting me focus on school.”

“I live to confuse,” he laughed and Eddie rolled his eyes before getting to his homework. He stayed in his underwear though, not really caring since Richie was only wearing sweatpants.

* * *

It didn’t take Eddie very long to do his homework since it was mostly questions about him and why he was taking each class. When he was done, he climbed into the bed with Richie who had passed out. He poked at Richie’s face until he woke up and smiled.

“You couldn’t have kissed me awake like in those cheesy movies?”

“Nope! I have to bother you.”

“Mmm,” he slid his hands up Eddies sides and gently pulled him on top of him. “But I like cheesy.” His eyes were starting to shut again and Eddie kissed his nose.

“If you fall asleep now you won’t be able to sleep tonight! Come on, let’s go for a walk or something.” He tried to sit up but Richie tugged him back down.

“Say something cheesy and I’ll go on a walk with you.”

“You’re awful.”

“That’s not cheesy at all!” He whined.

“Richie, I love you, and I want to go on a walk with you because it’s really cute how you still blush when our hands brush up against each other,” Eddie smirked and Richie glared at him.

“I do not!” he blushed.

“You totally do! It’s super cute and half the time I brush my hand against yours on purpose,” he laughed and Richie groaned.

“Fuck you,” he pushed him off playfully and got up to grab some clothing. Eddie laughed and did the same. They hadn’t really explored campus much, and Eddie wanted to check out all the resources available to them. Plus, going on walks with Richie was one of his favorite things to do.

* * *

They were out until sunset exploring everything, mostly the library to appease Eddie. They grabbed some dinner and went back to the dorm to eat, on the bed despite Eddie’s protests.

“It’s comfier!” Richie tossed his sandwich (it was in a bag) onto the bed.

“It’s disgusting! You’ll get crumbs everywhere and then we’ll have roaches and we can’t swap rooms because SOMEONE made a mess!” Eddie was climbing on the bed as he said this though.

“It’ll be fineeee!” he laughed and went over to the portable radio Eddie bought him for his last birthday. It took him a few minutes to find a station they both would like, but they settled on some chill music and Richie climbed into bed next to Eddie. Their sandwiches were in the same bag and Eddie couldn’t figure out which was his.

“Wait, what did you order?”

“Pretty sure we got the same sandwich babe.” He grabbed one and took a bite out of it. “This one is mine now,” he smirked and Eddie rolled his eyes.

“If definitely is.” They ate and joked around for a bit until a certain song came on the radio. Without explanation Richie got out of bed, turned the volume up, turned the lights off, and gestured for Eddie to join him. Eddie looked at him confused, “What’re you doing?”

“Just trust me and come here.” Eddie rolled his eyes but climbed off the bed and went over to him, slightly suspicious. Richie pulled him close and, much to Eddie’s surprise, started slow dancing. Eddie smiled slightly and went with it. Richie couldn’t actually dance, but neither could Eddie so it just made everything cuter. Richie kissed him deeply as the song ended and Eddie blushed.

“I don’t get you Tozier.”

“I just really like that song and every time it comes on all I want to do is dance with you.”

“And the lights off?”

“Just like prom, dancing in the dark where no one could find us,” he kissed Eddie’s forehead, “Sides, it’s a good song.”

“I don’t even know what song it is.”

“Linger by the Cranberries, you know it now!”

“Yea, I guess I do,” he pulled Richie into a kiss. “I love you, dumbass.”

“I love you too, Spaghetti.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Twitter for updates on my work: @SeleneLaufey  
Updated 5/54/2020


End file.
